Who's to Say?
by chloraseptic
Summary: After graduation, Casey left Toronto in search of herself and true love. But when her stepfather died, she figures out that she never needed to find herself, and that true love was always right there for her. DASEY!


AN: Well, I got pretty excited and decided to write another FanFic about my two loves; love itself and LWD!

PS, I don't own LWD. If I did then I wouldn't be here writing about it.

I'd be married to the worlds hottest man.

One:

Casey trotted up the stairs to her new loft apartment in Brooklyn. She was excited to open the front door to the house, and for the first time in her life she felt independent.

She had just been stuck in college for the past four years of her life, and even though she loved LA, she decided that she wanted to get back to the eastern seaboard.

So she uprooted her life in LA, leaving all her new friends and her new boyfriend, Trent, to go and pursue a life in New York.

And for the past year she had made a good living for herself. She had become a partner in one of New York's top graphic design facilities, getting a six-figure paycheck. She had been happy, but still decided to live somewhere she dreamed of.

The city was crowded, but Brooklyn reminded her slightly of home, with its lovely buildings and homey feel.

So she decided to move in. And she wasn't regretting that decision.

She was on one of the higher floors, and looked out the window at the end of her hallway. She sure was high up, but it was worth the view. She had a great view of the rest of Brooklyn. She opened her door and got the shock of a lifetime.

"Trent?!" she screamed, running into his arms.

She was surprised out of her mind. Was this really her typical west-coast boyfriend standing in front of her?

Casey and Trent have dated since her sophomore year in college. They were polar opposites, which made the relationship bonds even stronger. He loved to skip class and just surf, while she would rather die than miss a day of class.

So she held him in her arms a bit longer, which was somewhat difficult because she was about a foot shorter than he was. He smelt like sunscreen and that shea nut and coco butter lotion she got him for their one-year anniversary. It was a magical scent that she couldn't ever forget.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, finally pulling away. She couldn't get far though. His ice colored eyes drew her back in.

"I came to see how things were going." He said, and from his tone she could tell that it wasn't his only reason.

"No, really Trent, why?" she asked again, sitting down on one of the many boxes that filled the room.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I couldn't stand being away from you for a moment longer. That year in California was the worst year of my life. And when you told me that you were actually buying a place here, well, I couldn't take it. I decided to come and move here."

She had to backtrack in her mind. This boy, a native of all things beachy, was willing to move out of his normal life to be with her? Tears started flowing from her eyes she was so moved. Trent reached out and grabbed her by the waist, hoisting her up into his arms.

"Whats wrong? You didn't get a new boyfriend while I was out did you?" She shook her head no, a smile radiating from her face. "Then what?"

"No!" Casey said, smiling larger this time. "I just am so moved that you are here!"

And with that they proceeded to empty the boxes in her house.

---------

It was not a week later that Trent moved himself into her apartment. She was overjoyed. She couldn't believe that things were moving this fast with him, but she didn't mind.

She walked into her company's building. It was all glass, allowing jealous people on the outside to be entranced by what was going on inside.

She saw the reciptionist, and her best East-Coast friend give her a look as she walked to her office.

"What was that for Anna?" Casey said, stopping and looking at the red head closer.

Anna was by far, the most beautiful girl in the office. Sometimes Casey felt extremely jealous of this girl. Anna had those eyes so blue they pierced your soul into a million pieces. She also had hair that was like liquid fire streaming from her scalp.

Anna looked up at her and just smiled. "So I hear that your boyfriend is in town. And staying?" Casey gave a weak smile.

"How would you know?" Casey said, throwing her coat at the girl. Anna caught it and hung it up on the rack.

"He only left about a dozen messages about how much he loved you and how lonely he was without you. And you only left an hour ago. I swear, I am this close to blocking his number like those solicitors down in Boca."

Casey laughed. Anna made her smile like no one else in the office could. She was glad to have a friend like her.

"Well, I'm going to get started on today's work." Casey said, leaning into her office.

But Casey didn't start her work. She went to her office and sat in her plush little seat and listened to the messages on the machine.

The first fifteen were from Trent. She recognized his lovely silk voice with its deep topnotes.

But the sixteenth? It had nothing to do with love, but it still had a voice she recognized.

"Hey Case." The message started, and Casey nearly toppled over herself. "Its Derek. I know we haven't talked in a long time, but I think you need to come home. George is in the hospital. He suffered from a heart attack, and he isn't going to make it." There was a long pause and Casey could hear her mom in the background talking to what she could assume was a doctor.  
"We need you Case. Come home."

And Casey did just that.

AN: Sorry guys that its short, but the next one will be longer I promise!


End file.
